Man In the Mirror
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Ever since they brought that old antic mirror into the shack Dipper just knew something was off about it. Oh how right he was...
1. The Mirror

Man In the Mirror - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is another Gravity Falls fanfiction. I really shouldn't be doing this since I'm almost done with one and I have two out still, but I really wanted to try this idea and I thought this would be perfect since they haven't done anything paranormal with this yet. So as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch and I hope you all ENJOY chapter one! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Mirror

"Careful with that!" Stanford Pines yelled as his niece and nephew carried an old antic mirror up the front steps of The Mystery Shack. "That thing is old and priceless, it was my grandfather's and if you break it, you're paying for it to be repaired." Stan finished explaining as he watched the young twins struggle with the item.

Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel Pines were indeed struggling with the old tall mirror. Pushing it up step after step seemed forever long and the more they pushed it, the heavier the mirror seemed. At this time, Dipper and Mabel wished that their friends Wendy and Soos had been there to help, but they were long gone.

"Grunkle Stan - " Dipper muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes at his great uncle's comment and continued to life the mirror up the flight of steps.

"Cheer up Dip; this will all be worth it because the mirror is beautiful and it will look nice in the gift shop." Mabel said with a smile.

Indeed the mirror was stunningly beautiful. The outside rim and back of the mirror was carved from hand, and small squiggly pattern lines went around the edge of the circle. Sparkling glass shined in the last rays of sunlight as they carried it up the steps. Wooden leaves came out on the corner of the edges along with stems.

"I just don't understand why we even need this mirror, it's not like he's selling it." Dipper complained once more. "If you ask me, it's just gonna take up space."

"Space for what?" Mabel asked in confusion as they heaved it up another step.

"I don't know, something more useful then an old mirror." Dipper stated with annoyance.

"Ugh, let it go, besides maybe once you see it in place, you'll think twice and like it." Mabel said with a smile.

"Whatever - " Dipper began as he rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad were almost done." Dipper said as they pulled it up yet another step.

"Right just three more steps to go!" Mabel added with a smile.

Together for the last three steps Dipper and Mabel pushed the mirror over the steps and they both took deep breaths when they made it to the landing. Instantly when the mirror was set down they both slid against each side of it and laid on the ground trying to catch their breath. After all, they deserved a break, right?

Theme Song

A little while later Dipper and Mabel stood in the Gift Shop of The Mystery Shack with their great uncle. Stan was setting up the mirror and making sure it was perfect while the twins stood to the side and watched (they were just happy that they didn't have to carry it anymore). When Stan was finished he backed up and smiled at

"This is gonna be the best item ever! It totally ties in with the shack!" Stan gloated as he placed his hands on his hips and smiled.

"Don't you say that about everything?" Dipper asked with confusion as he sent Stan

"Maybe..." Stan said as he trailed off. "But that's besides the point, I got a good feeling about this mirror, I can just feel it." Stan explained as he smiled once more.

"I don't know Grunkle Stan, something about this mirror is making me feel kind of...scared." Dipper said as he shuddered.

"Come on Dipper! There's no way this mirror can be part of you're supernatural mojo." Stan explained. "Maybe you're sweating problems back again." Stan added.

"Ha, ha, zing!" Mabel called with a laugh.

"It's not my sweating problem..." Dipper muttered in annoyance. "It's just that after everything I've seen and been through, I can just feel that something isn't right with this mirror at all." Dipper added as Stan rolled his eyes at him. "Maybe...maybe...we should just leave this one in storage?" Dipper asked with hope.

"Yeah I'll do that when Waddles flies." Stan said with a laugh.

Suddenly an awkward silence came over everyone as they all turned their heads to look at Waddles who was lying on the ground. When Waddles felt eyes on him, he turned his head up and looked at all his owner and her family with confusion and snorted before ignoring them and lying back down instantly.

"There proves my point!" Stan stated with a smile as he tuned and grabbed a towel and some Windex, he began to clean the mirror off.

"Besides this mirror is awesome! It's the most prettiest mirror I've ever seen!" Mabel added with a smile.

"Right, what you're sister said." Stan said as he looked at Dipper but pointed to Mabel.

"But - " Dipper began as he tried to talk them out of keeping the mirror out, Stan however cut him off.

"No but's, now don't even try anything with this mirror because if you break it, well let's just say things won't turn out well for you." Stan finished with a look.

With that he finished cleaning the mirror and walked out of the room with Mabel behind him. Dipper stayed and continued to look at the mirror once more and think about what his great uncle said. Could Dipper just be paranoid? It was possible to say the least. So he shrugged and followed behind Stan and Mabel soon enough.

If only he had turned around and noticed his own reflection in the mirror with a smirk on it's face...

...

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Sorry if it was a bit boring but it was only the start of the story trust me things are going to get interesting! So anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter two will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Awkward Sweeping

Man In the Mirror - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! So because of that I am updating. However I want to apologize right away since this chapter is only seven hundred words, which means it's very short. Not a lot happens in this chapter and it was a little hard for me to write for some odd reason. However I already have chapter three planned so please bare with me, I will make sure it is longer then this chapter! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch, ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Awkward Sweeping

The next morning Dipper sighed as he swept the Gift Shop. Normally Dipper wouldn't mind doing his chores for the shop since he actually liked the shop, but now he just didn't even want to be near it at all. The only reason he didn't want to be in the Gift Shop was because of the stupid mirror that Stan still refused to take down. It was just sitting there staring right at him with his reflection making every movement he was like it was mocking him.

As he swept and swept he finally made his way towards the mirror and stopped when he tried to think of a way to sweep around it without being freaked out. While looking around the item Dipper placed his hands on the side of the frame and peered his head around to look behind it. Trying to see how much space was behind the mirror he lost balance on his feet and fell forward into the mirror smacking his face off of it and landing backwards on the ground.

"Okay ow." Dipper muttered to himself as he rubbed his forehead and waited for the mirror to stop spinning.

When the mirror finally stopped spinning; Dipper stood up and looked at the mirror once more. However this time he moved closer to the glass and placed his hands onto the it. The moment he placed his hands on it, the glass began to move like an ocean of waves and it made the most hypnotizing sound Dipper had ever heard. Jumping back Dipper looked forward and watched it with curiosity. Sadly he wished he had turned away the moment the glass moved.

"What the - ?" Dipper asked himself in confusion as he looked at the mirror still.

Inside the mirror was his reflection, but yet, it wasn't him at all. This Dipper seemed different and something just didn't feel right. But Dipper didn't even do anything about it, he just stood there in shock and confusion. With the other Dipper's hands pressed against the inside of the mirror and looked out to the normal Dipper standing there. Reflection Dipper smiled, and pressed himself closer to the edge of the mirror so that the tip of his nose was touching it.

"W-who are you?" Dipper finally asked as he backed up again slowly.

There was no answer and Dipper began to move closer hoping to try and get a better view at his reflection. Maybe he was losing it? Or he was just dreaming. Yeah, that was it, he had to be dreaming. When he made it to the mirror his reflection was back to normal and it was copying his exact moves like a normal reflection should be. Raising his right hand, he watched as his reflection raised it's right hand as well. This was so weird to him, and he no idea on what to think about this.

"Hey bro, bro!" Mabel called while walking into the Gift Shop making Dipper jump about a foot in the air.

"Mabel." Dipper scolded as he turned towards her and crossed his arms.

"What?" Mabel asked in confusion as she placed a jar on the check out counter.

"You know not to sneak up on me like that." Dipper explained once more. "So why would you do it!?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Mabel said with a small frown, she felt bad for scaring him.

"Whatever." Dipper muttered in annoyance as he walked back over to the mirror to continue what he was doing.

Soon enough he made it to the mirror and when he did he got his face really close to the mirror and closed his right eye and moved his left eye closer to the item to check it out. Meanwhile Mabel was sitting behind the cash register waiting for customers to come, it was her shift and she liked working in the Gift Shop. With Mabel not paying attention to Dipper, Dipper finally sighed and turned around and began to sweep again with annoyance. While he swept he ignored the mirror behind him.

As he swept, all he felt were two hands grabbing his shoulder's and pulling him backwards into the mirror itself...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter two! The next few chapter's are going to be a bit interesting and it will be longer. I tried to make this one longer I did, it's just that it didn't turn out that way. Plus I wanted to update for you guys! So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter three will be up soon and I promise I will try to make it longer unlike the last two chapters. So thanks again and please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	3. Two Different Sides

Man In the Mirror - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway things are beginning to get interesting here and as the story goes along more things will happen. So before I give to much away. I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY chapter three! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Two Different Sides

Everything felt strange as Dipper was pulled through the mirror to the other side. It was like going through a portal where everything was a different color and it was spinning faster then Mabel did on the globe that always sat on the check out counter. Screaming as loud as he could in shock and panic Dipper finally landed with a thud. With his eyes closed Dipper began to slowly peek them open to see where he had landed and what in the world even happened.

As soon as he build enough courage to open his eyes, Dipper instantly regretted it. Looking around Dipper instantly began to get creeped out, and there were many reason why he was. First of all, the Gift Shop of the shack was completely different. It was in ruins, various items were broken and knocked over, and no one was in sight at all. While looking around Dipper noticed an "Out of Business" sing on the side entrance door to the Gift Shop. Now Dipper was starting to get worried.

"Hello!?" Dipper called as he continued to walk around the Gift Shop. "Mabel!? Wendy!? Soos!? Anyone!?" Dipper called again and frowned when he got no answer.

Silence seemed to follow Dipper wherever he went and it felt like it was mocking him. So, to ignore the creepy feeling that was going on around the shack Dipper had decided to go through the "Employees Only" door and frowned even more when he walked into the room. The living room was a lot worse then the Gift Shop. In fact, it was so bad that Dipper had to watch where he stepped. The television was smashed to pieces, the couch was turned over, and all the lights were smashed.

Lights flickered in the room trying to stay on and Dipper jumped at the sudden noise of a board creek. Turning around he noticed that no one was behind him, and he was beginning to wonder what had even happened to this place. Why was he here? Was he even still in his home? Were Stan, Mabel, and Soos just trying to scare him like they always did? So many questions were going through his head as he tried to figure out what to even do.

"Okay guys! You can cut this out!" Dipper called suddenly too no in particular. "If you're trying to scare me, it's working, so you can stop now!" Dipper added.

There was a loud shuffling noise once more and Dipper jumped and turned around again. He was about to turn back around when he saw a shadow making there way towards the living room where he was standing. Backing up Dipper and grabbed a piece of metal that had been lying near by ready to defend himself. Finally when the shadow did come around the corner into the living room, Dipper was shocked at what he saw...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the mirror, Mabel was sitting in the living room with her Grunkle Stan and Wendy. She was on the living room floor coloring and they were watching whatever they could find on the television. There was still no sing of Dipper since earlier this morning when he randomly vanished during their shift. Of course Mabel had ran and told Stan about it, but he just assumed Dipper was another one of his mystery adventures. Mabel knew that wasn't right at all.<p>

"Grunkle Stan, I'm still worried, Dipper hasn't returned yet." Mabel suddenly said making everyone look at her instantly.

"Kid it's gonna be okay." Stan said with a smile. "I know you're brother is fine and I'm sure he'll be back later tonight." Stan added as he turned back to the tv.

"But why'd he leave in the first place?" Mabel asked with confusion. "He always tells us where he's going, and I always go with him!" Mabel explained once more.

"Dipper's a mystery himself Mabel." Wendy suddenly said as Mabel turned and looked at her. "You just have to go along with his weirdness." Wendy explained.

"He's not weird..." Mabel began as she thought about something. "Okay maybe he's a little weird, but we never go along with his weirdness." Mabel explained also.

"Then I don't know what too tell you." Wendy said as she thought to herself. "But I can tell you this, Dipper's fine and I know for sure he'll be back soon." Wendy

"You do realize that you just said the same thing Grunkle Stan said right?" Mabel asked as she pointed it out to Wendy who just shrugged.

Awkward silence came over everyone as they all turned back to the television making Mabel put her hand down slowly. Suddenly she became frustrated. Did no one care about Dipper as much as she did!? _Knock it off Mabel, of course they care about him, they just think Dipper's fine and not in trouble. _But yet, Mabel could feel something was weird and that something was indeed going to happen to her brother and she had no idea where he was at all. She needed to find him and soon!

Getting up Mabel left the living room and decided to start searching for her brother on her own! The best place to figure out where he could have gone, would be where the start of the crime scene, the Gift Shop. When she arrived she began to look around for any possible clues as to where Dipper could have gone. As she looked around she glanced past the mirror, did a double take, came back to it and began to walk towards it, before she tripped over something a few feet in front of it...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter three! Didn't see any of this coming did ya!? Anyway thanks for reading and for you're patients. Chapter four will be up soon and once more thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - If you saw latest episode, let me know what you thought of it. **


	4. Double Dipper

Man In the Mirror - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway a lot happens in this chapter, some things are explained, some things are left in confusion (which will be answered later) and there's also some action in this. So as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch! I hope you ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Double Dipper

Dipper stood there shocked. In front of him was well, himself. Only there was something different about this Dipper, was different. There was what seemed to be a smirk on his face, and the color of his clothes were inside out. Dipper began to back up as his double began to move closer and closer towards him.

"W-who are you?" Dipper asked with confusion.

"I'm you." The other Dipper answered with a smirk. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah but - " Dipper began as he stopped in thought. "But you're not me." Dipper added instantly with a bit of fright.

"Of course not, I'm the opposite of you." The other Dipper explained as he finally cornered the real Dipper.

"W-what do you w-want with m-me?" Dipper asked in fright as the other Dipper started to laugh evilly.

"Many things." The other Dipper laughed as he began to charge towards the normal Dipper.

Dipper instantly jumped out of the way from his more evil self and rolled across the ground. Soon enough he made it too his feet and began to run out of the Gift Shop hoping to get away from what was mostly about to possibly happen. Running Dipper ran to the attic where he knew his and Mabel's shared room was.

Closing the door Dipper began to pull an old end table in front of the door to block it. Taking deep breaths Dipper turned to look at the room he was standing only too stop short and look at the place in shock. The entire room was empty; completely empty. The only things left were the two old rotting beds on either side of the room.

Looking around Dipper tried to figure out what in the world was going on around this place. The wood creaked under his weight as Dipper continued to check out the room until there was a loud thud at the door making him jump. Back at the door, the other Dipper from this world was trying to break in too get to normal Dipper.

"You won't get out of here!" Dipper two yelled as he banged on the blocked door. "There's no way back to you're world, so you might as well give up!"

"Um..." Dipper muttered too himself as he watched the movements of the door slowly. He tried to think of some way out of this.

"With you here time will catch up with reality and you're world will cease to exists so give up already!" Dipper two yelled once more as he slammed into the door.

"You're lying!" Dipper yelled from inside the bedroom as he continued backing up.

Finally the door was kicked open and the end table that was blocking it had been knocked backwards off it's table legs and it tumbled into the room. Both Dipper's stood there for a moment and looked at one another waiting too see what the other Dipper would do. Before the normal Dipper knew what was happening, the other Dipper charged him and jumped right onto him causing them both to fall to the ground instantly.

Both Dipper's rolled around the room wrestling one another. Dipper two had Dipper pinned on the floor and Dipper had managed to eventually get Dipper two off of him and stand up. However before Dipper could even think about making another move Dipper two had came up behind him and pulled his arm behind his back.

"I have to admit, for being a loser version of me you're not that bad." Dipper two stated with an evil grin. "Sadly though our fight ends here."

"What are you talking about!?" Dipper asked as he struggled to get out of his own grip, this was really weird for him.

"I'm talking about taking over you're world." Dipper two said with a smile as he pulled the normal Dipper too an old wooden chair that had been slowly rotting in a corner but was still stable enough to hold someone.

"Why would you want to do that!? You have this world and this family." Dipper explained instantly as he tried to squirm once more.

"I use too. Until Gideon came and destroyed everyone and everything I cared about and loved." Dipper two explained as he grabbed some rope out of nowhere.

"Um...where did you get that rope?" Dipper asked with confusion as he lost focus for a moment, sadly his focus had caused him to be pushed backwards onto the chair.

"That is none of you're business." Dipper two stated with annoyance as he tied the normal Dipper down.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Dipper exclaimed as Dipper two finished tying him and began to turn away to grab something else.

"Of course I can." Dipper two said with an evil smile as he proceeded to put a gag around Dipper's mouth. "After all, you'll never be missing."

With that Dipper two finished tying the normal Dipper to the chair in the partially empty old shared room. He walked off with an evil laugh, grabbed a metal band off of the floor, slammed the door closed, locked it, and headed towards the Gift Shop. There he activated the metal bracelet and stepped through the mirror into the other world...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter four! So I know a lot of things happened a little fast, but I promise it will all make sense soon, so bare with me. After all, this is evil Dipper were dealing with and you all know how evil villains like to act fast. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter five will be up soon and things will get even more interesting than this! Thanks again! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Switched

Man In the Mirror - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Firstly I want to apologize for the very long wait, I've been busy with school, drill team, and my family. I'm also in the middle of trying to lease a horse that could end up being mine if it works out well, so I've been dealing with that too as well as working on my other stories. But since it's been a while and since there's a new episode tomorrow I thought I'd update before it airs tomorrow! So thanks for all your patients and I'm super sorry for the long wait! But still, please ENJOY chapter five, a small bit happens, not much, but we do learn some things. So yeah ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Switched

(Mirror Dipper; Third Person POV)

Mirror Dipper landed with a thud as he stepped through the mirror and through the portal. Standing up, he fixed his tilted hat and began to dust himself off as he started to look around in awe. As he looked around he noticed everything was just like his world except it was normal, and nice. Instantly the Mirror Dipper began to walk a little trying to figure out if this was all a dream. He hasn't seen the shack like this in years and honestly he missed it. However he couldn't lose his focus.

Looking around Mirror Dipper tried to remember where all the rooms in the shack were. There was one reason he was here and that plan was soon going to be put into action. However his thoughts were interrupted when the employees only door was busted open and two people came running through chasing one another. Mirror Dipper stood there in shock. Only because the people that were in front of him were his own twin sister Mabel, and his old friend Soos.

"Can't catch me dude!" Soos called as he began to run through the Gift Shop while Mabel followed him.

"I'm going too!" Mabel stated with a laugh as she chased him.

The two continued to run around and Mirror Dipper watched. At some points he even found himself actually smiling, which was odd because he hadn't smiled for a long time. Shaking his head, he put his serious face back on and began to head to where he knew his and Mabel's shared room would be. There was something there that he needed and he wasn't going to let anything keep him from getting to his target. Sadly though, when he moved forward, Mabel instantly ran into him.

"OW!" Mirror Dipper shouted as the two slammed into the ground and rolled a little. "Mabel, watch where your going!" Mirror Dipper scolded as he put his hat on.

"Sorry." Mabel said instantly as she stood up.

"It's okay just um...be careful next time." Mirror Dipper said as innocent as he could as Mabel smiled and nodded.

"You bet bro, bro!" Mabel stated with happiness as Mirror Dipper couldn't help but smile a little.

"So uh...Mabel, do you um, happen to know where book three is?" Mirror Dipper asked with wonder as he stuttered and scratched behind his ear.

"Duh! It's under your pillow!" Mabel said with a smile and then thought of something. "Wait...shouldn't you know that?" Mabel asked in confusion.

"Um...yes, but I guess I just have so much on my mind I forgot." Mirror Dipper explained as Mabel nodded in understandment.

With that Mirror Dipper headed up the steps to their shared room. This left Mabel to watch him leave the room in confusion as she stood there and thought to herself. _There was no way Dipper would forget where he left his book, he's attached to that thing _Mabel thought. Shaking her head Mabel began to follow her brother upstairs to make sure he was okay. After all, she was now a little suspicious about him. So without another thought in her head, she began to slowly follow him.

* * *

><p>(Normal Dipper; Third Person POV)<p>

Dipper struggled against the ropes that bonded him to the chair. Ever since the other copy of him left the room he had been trying to break free and stop the other him from causing who know's what problems. As Dipper tried to wriggle his hands free from his trap he began to bounce the heels of his feet off the ground. This of course made the chair start moving back and forth. Finally; as he pushed his feet against the floor he used so much weight that the chair just tilted backwards.

The odd thing about that was, there had been a corner of a desk that was right behind him and the ropes had slid across it making them break. Dipper smiled, his hands were free and he sat up and removed the gag from his mouth. Standing up and throwing the gag to the side Dipper instantly ran out of the room and into the Gift Shop where he tried to get back through the mirror. Placing his hands on the mirror he frowned when he saw that nothing was happening. How was he getting

"Now; how do I get back to my world?" Dipper asked in thought as he crossed his arms and stared at the mirror as he began to think of a solution.

Looking around the odd world Dipper tried to find something that could be useful to him. But there was nothing in sight and Dipper was for once completely lost on what to do. However, he kept looking. After all, he couldn't give up because if he did then who know what the other him from the world would do to him. That was when something popped into his mind, where was the Dipper from this world? Instantly Dipper began to look around for any clues on where the other him was.

Sadly there were no clues and that was when something popped into his mind. Reaching into his vest Dipper pulled out book three and instantly began to flip through the journal to hopefully find something that could help him get home. As he looked over each page of book three, Dipper frowned when nothing came in view. Looking through the book some more he smiled when he thought of the small black light and pulled it out of his vest, he looked it over the book for the invisible ink.

" - Magic Mirror's hold a power that can contain the worse side of someone. If, the other double get's into the real world, their power could be unleashed and the you could cease to exists." Dipper read with a frown as he finally found the information. "A power so powerful that not even myself could stop the other me. There weakness is unknown, but the longer your in the mirror world, the more time will catch up with you and cause a riffle in the universe!" Dipper finished reading.

"In my studies of the magic mirror one must have a magical bracelets in order to travel back through the portal. Arriving is a different story and once your there, there's no turning back unless this bracelet is in your hands. See next page for the drawing - " Dipper continued reading in thought.

Great, now all he had to do was find some sort of magic bracelet. This was going to be a lot harder then he thought it was going to be...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter five! How was it? Anyway like I said I'm sorry for the wait and I know it wasn't my best chapter but I was having such a hard time writing this for some reason. But yeah, thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter six will be up soon and I will PROMISE to NOT make you wait almost a whole month for the next chapter! So thanks again! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Attacked

Man In the Mirror - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway I know things may not make since at the moment, specially after you read this chapter, but I promise you they will. Just bare with me okay guys! So as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY chapter six! Quite a bit happens in this one! :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Attacked

(Normal Dipper; Third Person POV)

Dipper continued looking through book three for more help on how to get home. However, the only clues were the information on the pages of the book and even the journal didn't give that much. Finally getting frustrated Dipper slammed journal three closed and put it back in his vest. Turning towards the mirror once more Dipper began to walk around it trying to see if there was any possible way of making the mirror work without the bracelet the book was talking about.

"There has to be a way. There just has to be." Dipper thought out loud as he stood there looking at the magical item.

Sighing Dipper continued to think of possible solutions on making the portal work. But there was nothing coming to his mind. So instead he began to look around the Gift Shop hoping he could find clues on to where the bracelet was or just to find the bracelet itself. When he started looking Dipper decided that it was best to look everywhere he possibly could before he moved onto the next room. He was about to move onto the cash register when a sudden crash from another room made him jump and turn towards it. Dipper's eye widen in shock as he saw a giant shadow coming into the room...

* * *

><p>(Mirror Dipper; Third Person POV)<p>

Up in the nicer version of his and Mabel's shared room, Mirror Dipper evilly smiled as he made it to his other encounter's bed and ripped the pillow off the bed. Mirror Dipper frowned suddenly when he noticed the lack of book three not being there. Then, it suddenly hit it. Dipper from this world had it with him! That had to be the only logical reason it wasn't here. Unless, this Mabel removed the book for some unknown reason, but even Mirror Dipper knew that wasn't a possible answer.

"Okay what's up with you?" A voice asked suddenly making Mirror Dipper jump and turn around, he sighed when he saw it was just Mabel.

"Gosh Mabel, how many time have I told you to never sneak up on me!?" Mirror Dipper asked with annoyance.

"Never." Mabel answered easily as she crossed her arms, she began to walk towards him.

"Come again?" Mirror Dipper asked in confusion.

"You never told me that because you don't even live here! Impostor!" Mabel shouted quickly making Mirror Dipper look at her in shock.

"W-What - ?" Mirror Dipper began as Mabel cut him off.

"Don't even try it. I know your not my brother, well you are, but your a fake! Dipper always knows where three is and you didn't!" Mabel explained suddenly.

"I um...I...LOOK A UNICORN!" Mirror Dipper shouted as he pointed behind Mabel.

"Really!? Where!?" Mabel asked with a smile as she turned and began to look where Mirror Dipper had pointed.

Instantly Mabel frowned and mentally slapped herself for letting the fake Dipper get past her. Turning Mabel instantly began to chase after him and tried to find a way to get to him before he really did escape. There was only one problem, the fake Dipper had already gotten a head start so he could be anywhere by now. However she had managed to catch up to the fake Dipper who was in front of the old mirror in the Gift Shop and she had tackled him before he could even try anything...

* * *

><p>(Normal Dipper; Third Person POV)<p>

The shadow seemed to move faster as Dipper stood there in fright. But as Dipper stood there in shock, he jumped into action instantly as the shadow creeped even closer. It's giant bright like claws had jumped out of it's shadowy hand reaching for Dipper who managed to dodge it. Screaming in shock, Dipper ducked when the hand swung above him and jumped over it when it swiped across the ground. Running out of the Gift Shop Dipper made a dash for the shared bedroom.

Along the way the shadow had turned to chase him and had managed to even catch up with him. However, Dipper was quick and managed to get away into the safety of the old bedroom and slammed the door closed and locked it. Backing up as he watched the door get pounded into, Dipper tried to think of a way out of this mess. Sadly though he thought of nothing and instantly he turned to the journal for possible answer's. Even with the journal, he would need a merical to help him out of this one...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter six! I know things are confusing a little maybe but I promise once Dipper and Mabel figure out what's going on, it will make sense. So yeah, thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter seven will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Another Visitor

Man In the Mirror - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter and for all your patients on the updates you guys are AMAZING! Anyway a little happens in this chapter, not much, but a little, and were getting close to finding out more about mirrored Dipper. So yeah as always I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY chapter seven! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Another Visitor

(Normal Dipper; Third Person POV)

Dipper tried his best to think of a way to stop this shadowy monster from chasing him. Was this why the other Dipper wanted out of this place so bad? If it was, well, then this Dipper was totally going to understand that reason for sure! However his thoughts were interrupted when the old bedroom door finally busted open and the shadowy figure began to pour itself into the room. Thinking on the spot Dipper slid underneath the creature who was crawling along the top frame of the door.

Running down the steps once more Dipper made his way back into the Gift Shop. BAM! Something...more like two people had slammed into him as he ran into the Gift Shop and made them roll backwards towards the "employees only" door. After landing and groaning in pain Dipper stood up and dusted himself off wondering who in the world he would run into this place and stood in shock. He was only in shock because in front of him was his other self and HIS sister!

"M-Mabel?" Dipper asked with confusion trying to make sure it was really her. "What are you doing here!?" Dipper asked once more.

"Dippingsauce!" Mabel called with a smile when she got up from wrestling the other Dipper and turned to her brother. "Wait...how do I know your the real Dipper?"

"Seriously?" Dipper asked in annoyance as he crossed his arms. "You don't know your own brother?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"Of course she knows her own brother because I'm right here!" Mirror Dipper called as he walked over next to Dipper.

"What!?" Dipper asked with narrowed eyes. "No you're not! I'm her brother!" Dipper stated as he pointed to himself.

"No I am." Mirror Dipper stated as he pointed to himself as well, he smirked when he noticed Mabel looking at both of them with confusion.

"Am not!" Dipper exclaimed with annoyance.

"Am too!" Mirror Dipper exclaimed back as he narrowed his eyes at the real Dipper this time.

"I'm the real Dipper!" Both Dipper's shouted when they turned to Mabel, they instantly turned back to one another. "ME!? Yes Me!? Stop That!?" Both Dipper's called.

"I-I don't k-know." Mabel stated instantly.

Dipper groaned and frowned as he sent a death glare towards the other Dipper. It was the whole Wendy scene all over again and honestly Dipper did not want to have to deal with this again! There was only one way that Mabel would know that the other Dipper was a fake and this Dipper just needed to think of someway to show her that he was really her real brother. Just then he thought of something when he noticed Mabel looking both Dipper's over trying to make a choice.

"Pst..." Dipper called catching Mabel's attention while slowly pulling journal three out of his vest to make sure the other Dipper didn't see it but Mabel did just a little.

That was when Mabel's face light up as for sure she knew who the real Dipper was! After all, the real Dipper always carried book three around with him. However just as Dipper was about to slowly put it back into his vest, the mirrored Dipper noticed it and instantly jumped him fighting for the journal. The book flew out of his vest and hands and the two began to wrestle for the book's possession. Mabel continued to stand there and watch trying figure out what was going on in the first place.

"Give it to me!" Mirror Dipper called as he pinned Dipper to the ground.

"No way it belongs to me!" Dipper called as he kicked Mirrored Dipper off of him.

"But I'm the real Dipper!" Mirror Dipper called once more as he grabbed onto the journal causing both Dipper's to wrestle for it once more.

"Yeah in your dreams!" Dipper stated with a laugh as he continued to fight the Mirror Dipper.

"Mabel get him, he's going to destroy us!" Mirror Dipper explained as he sent Mabel a worried look.

Instantly Mabel began to look back and forth at both Dipper's again. This caused Dipper too lose focus and turn to her trying to find a way to get out of this mess and help her as best as he could. Looking around for something to use against the fake Dipper; Mabel noticed a broom in the far corner as the two Dipper's continued fighting she slowly went over to it, broke the bottom off to make the end sharp and held it in front of her ready to charge at the fake Dipper.

However she realized that she still didn't know who the real the Dipper was! As she stood there and watched them fight she lifted the pointed end of the broom up and was about to charge it at one of the Dipper's when a loud noise came in the room. Both Dipper's stopped, turned, and began to panic. Mabel looked like she was confused and when she finally saw what the two Dipper's were looking at, she began to panic too. Mainly because of the shadowy figure that was once again after them...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter seven! Okay maybe not my best chapter ever but it's good enough for me! So I know you're confused on how Mabel and the fake Dipper got there but that will be explained, unless you know how they got there then your good. Also thanks for your patients in this update it took me a long time to write this so I hope you ENJOYED it! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eight will be up soon and this shadowy figure will be learned about so yeah thanks again and REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	8. AN

Man In the Mirror - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

A/N

**A/N - First of all I really really really want to apologize for this update! I know a lot of you thought it was an actual update but I am sad to say that it is not. I do not know when I will update again but I promise you that this story is NOT over! I will update but I am just taking a long break from this fanfiction story. I have other stories for other shows I like that I would love to try but promised myself not to form to many stories as to where I can not focus and update them. So I am taking a break from this story probably just over Thanksgiving and will continue to write it the weekend after Thanksgiving. Mainly if you think about it that's just till this Friday. I just have writer's block with this but I am NOT giving up on it!**

**Secondly thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed this story and read it even if it may have not made any sense at all. I promise there is a plot to this story and we will learn more about the mirror Dipper and the shadowy figure. Those two will tie together hint, hint. So yeah a new chapter will be up this weekend I'm just taking a short break since I'm having writer's block for this one. I will however still update Into the Bunker, in fact I'm slowly working on the next chapter as we speak look for an update this week before Friday! So yeah thanks for understanding.**

**Remember this is not over! There will be an update this weekend! Thanks again for all you understanding and patience! You guys are AMAZING! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	9. Escape

Man In the Mirror - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter and thanks so much for you're patients you guys are AMAZING! Anyway since I am about done writing for Gravity Falls for a little while, I am only having one more chapter of this. I'm not stopping with Gravity Falls forever, just for a little so I can work on writing something else for a while and then possibly come back to this. So don't give up on me, just keep an eye out for my future fanfiction work. So yeah as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Ale Hirsch! :)  
><strong>

**P.S - Not much happens in this chapter, but I still hope you ENJOY it! :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Escaping

The shadowy figure began to make it's way towards the two Dipper's and one Mabel faster then either of them could scream. However that didn't stop them from running to avoid the figure that was after them. Together the three human's dodged the shadowy figure and dived right under the doorway making it towards the exit of The Mystery Shack. If there was one place any of them knew where they were safe, it was outside of the shack out in the open where they had more space.

As the three ran, they made sure to keep an eye on where the shadowy figure would be and made sure to tell anyone of the other two where it was at all time. This was only for them to dodge it better and make it out of The Mystery Shack alive and hopeful not get separated as well. So, when the three finally made it too the door they all began to race out it at once only for the three back up at the impact of trying to run through it at once. For a moment they looked at another and then tried

"Woah, woah, woah!" Dipper called as they all backed up and looked at one another once more. "We need to do this one at a time." Dipper explained.

"Are you stupid!?" Mirror Dipper questioned as Dipper sent him a hurt look. "We don't have time for that!" Mirror Dipper explained suddenly.

"He's right you know." Mabel agreed as Dipper frowned.

"Really Mabel? Really? You're agreeing with my evil twin?" Dipper asked in annoyance as Mirror Dipper shot him a look.

"What if I am?" Mabel asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Um guys..." Mirrored Dipper tried to cut in as he heard the shadowy figure in the distances.

"Oh, if you agree with the Mirror Dipper then why doesn't he just be you're brother!?" Dipper asked in annoyance.

"I don't care for you're tone." Mabel stated as she sent him a look and crossed her arms.

""Um...hello, guys!" Mirrored Dipper called as he noticed the shadowy figure getting closer and closer towards them.

"Maybe I don't care for the fact that you agree with the evil one." Dipper explained as he frowned.

"GUYS!" Mirror Dipper shouted finally making both siblings look at him.

"WHAT!?" Mabel and Dipper questioned together with annoyance.

"First of all, hurtful." Mirror Dipper stated with a hurt look for a moment towards Dipper and then continued. "Secondly, you might want to continue your sibling bickering later because right now we NEED to get out of here!" Mirror Dipper explained instantly.

"Right!" Dipper stated. "We'll go one at a time." Dipper said as Mabel and Mirrored Dipper nodded.

"One..." Mirror Dipper began with a look back towards the shadowy figure.

"Two..." Mabel counted as she and Mirror Dipper moved closer towards Dipper.

"THREE!" Dipper called just as soon as the shadowy figure came right before them.

Together the three clambered together through the exit side door of The Mystery Shack instead of going one by one like they planned. But, as they went through the door, instead of making it outside into the nice open space, they tumbled over the last step and went through the old mirror from the Gift Shop. So before they knew what was going on, they were spinning through a spiral colorful warp. Soon they all landed with a thud and sat up to find themselves...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter nine! CLIFFY! Anyway thanks for reading even though it wasn't much. I'm also sorry that it wasn't much but I haven't look at this since the last time I updated. So yeah, because of that I am only gonna write one more chapter and we'll learn some things about Mirror Dipper in the final chapter. But thanks for all your patients and I hope you liked the chapter a little even though there wasn't much. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter ten will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Back Home

Man In the Mirror - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten the last chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews and all your patients from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! That's why I'm actually sad to see this story end so much more could have happened but I ran out of ideas. Anyway a remind that after this I will not write for GF for a long while but I will still be writing stories for other Disney Channel shows so you should keep an eye out for them! And also my possible future GF stories when I come back to write more! So yeah, not to keep you waiting with this chapter I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY chapter ten the final chapter! ENJOY :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Back Home

All three human's landed with a thud and stayed there for a moment groaning in pain. Honestly, all three of them hated that mirror and they wanted nothing more to do with it ever again! So, the normal Dipper stood up and began to walk behind the check out counter of the Gift Shop and grabbed a broom. Mabel and Mirror Dipper finally sat up and watched Dipper as he headed over to the mirror, swung the wooden end of the broom and connected it too the mirror making it shatter.

It felt like the glass fell to the ground in slow motion as Dipper kept smacking the wooden handle against the glass. Of course, both Mabel and Mirror Dipper knew why he had done it, he wanted to smash the mirror so the shadowy figure couldn't get through. So, as soon as Dipper was done smashing the mirror he threw the broom onto the floor and pushed the wooden frame backwards into the wall so that would shatter and smash apart as well. All three of them were smiling.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" A voice called making Dipper, Mirror Dipper, and Mabel all jump at once, they all turned to see Stan standing there with an angry

The three watched as Stan eyed Dipper with confusion until he noticed the shattered mirror. That was when he screamed and began to run over to the mirror as fast as he could. Once at the mirror, Stan bent down on his knees and began to pick up the glass shards in his hands while more anger came across him. Before any of them knew what was happening Stan had turned around and began to shout at Dipper while the three just stood there shocked.

"Hold on a minuet! Back the truck up!" Mabel called making Stan stop yelling and look at her with confusion. "You're yelling at Dipper for basically saving your life and ours!?" Mabel asked with confusion making Stan look at her with confusion once more.

"Okay what are you talking about?" Stan asked with interest.

"I'm talking about how Dipper was right about that stupid mirror this whole time." Mabel explained as she indicated to the real Dipper.

"Stupid?" Stan asked with hurt in his voice. "Since when do you hate it? You loved this mirror just this morning." Stan explained as Mabel nodded.

"Yes, but that before it took us to upside down version of Gravity Falls and made a shadowy figure chase us and try to kill us." Mabel explained as she shuddered.

"Hu?" Stan asked once more. "Is this all true?" Stan asked as he turned to the normal Dipper.

"It is!" Dipper defended instantly. "I've tried to tell you about this stuff all summer long! I mean, where do you think this other Dipper came from!?" Dipper asked as he indicated to the Mirror Dipper making Stan turn to it and stare at him in shock and confusion.

"So she was - " Stan began as Mirror Dipper cut him off.

"Telling the truth?" Mirror Dipper asked finishing the sentence. "Yes, and I would like to explain that I am indeed from another parallel universe that came through the mirror to find book three and stop the shadowy figure from killing off anything and anyone ever again." Mirror Dipper explained as he turned to the normal Dipper. "I know we had a bad start but I was trying to save my family, the one Gideon had taken away when he became ruler, and I'm sorry for tying you and trapping you in that world when I did." Mirror Dipper explained with a frown. "I just never thought I'd get a chance to stop the evil." Mirror Dipper finished.

"Aw man, it's okay, if you would have told me that from the start, I might have been willing to help you." Dipper explained as Mirror Dipper smiled.

"Wait a minuet!" Stan called making both Dipper's stop talking and look at him. "So, let's say I possibly believe you - " Stan began making all three kids smile at him. "But even if I did, what would we do with this other Dipper since you broke the mirror and how are we going to get him back home?" Stan asked with interest.

"This is what I was thinking." Dipper began with a smile. "Until we figure out how to defeat that shadowy figure and find the Mirror Dipper another way to get home, he could stay here with us." Dipper explained as Stan looked at him and crossed his arms. "Think about it, what else are we suppose to do?" Dipper asked instantly. "And besides, he could help around the shack, and Soos and Wendy know all about the magical things that go on around here, so they won't find it weird." Dipper

"He's right you know!" Soos' voice called from another room making all four people turn towards his voice and then back to their conversation.

"Alright fine." Stan said as Dipper and Mabel high fived one another and then high fived the Mirror Dipper. "He may stay here until you find a way to defeat the creature and a way to find him another way to get him back home." Stan finished as all three kids smiled at him. "Until then - " Stan began as he pulled all three kids into a bear hug and began to noggie them. "Welcome to the parallel Pines family!" Stan called as he continued to noggie them making them smile and laugh...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was the last chapter! Thanks so much for reading and for everyone who has read and reviewed this story and liked it and followed it, you guys are AMAZING! Also my loyal GF readers for my stories are AMAZING as well :) I hope you all have a good Christmas incase I don't write anymore GF before then, I'm hoping I will when new episodes start coming up again. So yeah, anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Just because it's over doesn't mean I don't want to hear you're thought, I do! So REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
